


Bedtime

by rory_the_gay



Series: Autism Fanfics Because Accurate Representation Isn’t That Common [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Kara Danvers, Bedtime, F/F, F/F/F, Multi, Other, Polyamory, asd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_gay/pseuds/rory_the_gay
Summary: Kara, Lena, and Cat spend their first night together. (not in that way)
Relationships: Cat Grant/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Autism Fanfics Because Accurate Representation Isn’t That Common [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833601
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> I think Kara is autistic in the show. Anyone agree?

For their fourth date together, Lena, Cat, and Kara watched a movie at Cat’s place.

“That was a great movie. I really like dinosaurs when they’re hungry from human flesh,” Lena commented happily.

“Sometimes I worry about you babe,” Cat rubbed Lena’s arm.

“I want to be a dinosaur. I like running and flying in the woods. I would like to do that and have nothing to worry about other than what I’m going to eat,” Kara smiled, “It’s a shame dinosaurs are extinct. I think they would make a good pet. I always wanted a dragon back on Krypton.”

“You had dragons?!” Lena gawked.

“Yes. Mother and Father were going to let me have one when I was 16,” Kara’s excitement fell a little bit.

“Holy shit,” Lena said through a yawn.

“We should go to sleep,” Kara rubbed her eyes.

“I just realised we haven’t slept in a bed together. I mean we had sex in one but then we left,” Lena began the short journey to Cat’s bedroom with Cat and Kara following close behind, “There are many arrangements, but the question is which one is for us?”

“I sleep on my back, how about you two?” Kara stared at the bed.

“I sleep on my right side,” Lena took off her shirt, leaving her in a grey sports bra, “And shirtless.”

“I do not mind that. I sleep on my side too, but I think being nerds about this isn’t going to help, so let’s just lay down and see how it goes,” Cat climbed into bed on the left side and stayed there.

“I want the right side,” Kara slid under the blankets.

“I guess that leaves me in the middle,” Lena crawled onto the bed.

They all laid in the bed unable to sleep.

“This isn’t working for me what about you guys?” Cat said after many moments of silence.

“Nope. What about you Kara?” Lena turned her head to see Kara’s face showing discomfort, “I’ll take that as a no. What’s bothering you?”

“Your hair is on my face and the blanket is scratchy,” Kara wiggled a little bit.

“I have a different one,” Cat took the blanket off and found a cotton one in the closet, “Is this better?”

“Yes,” Kara watched Lena put her hair up.

“What was bothering you babe?” Lena calls Cat ‘babe’ and Kara ’baby’.

“Could you spoon me?” Cat asked shyly.

“Of course I can,” Lena smiled at Cat.

“What about you?” Cat asked back.

“I like the sides. I can still spoon you and you be in the middle. Do you want to be big or little spoon?” Lena offered.

“I want to be little spoon.”

They all got into bed: Lena on the left spooning Cat from behind and Kara on the right tucked in snuggly.

“Mom, I can’t find my shoes,” A 13 year old Carter walked into the bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw more than one person in his his Mother’s bed, “What the fuck?”

Cat sat up and remembered that Lena and Kara were in her bed. She made sure to cover Lena before saying, “Language young man.”

“Why are Kara and the other woman in your bed?” Carter had an idea of what it could have been but wanted to make sure. 

“This is Lena,” Cat pointed to Lena, “They are my girlfriends.”

“You have girlfriends and you didn’t tell me?”

“I hadn’t asked them if they wanted to tell anybody yet. Lena is kinda famous and I figured she’d want to keep this under wraps until it got very serious. You’re okay with them being women and you know,” Cat gestured aimlessly, “that there’s two of them?”

“Yeah. It’s whatever. Love is love mom. How long have you um… been dating them?” He asked awkwardly.

“About a month,” Cat was glad Lena and Kara were still asleep.

“Why is Lena so pale?” Carter looked at her skin with disbelief.

“She’s Irish and anemic,” Cat thought it was funny that Carter noticed Lena’s skin.

Lena sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes then noticed Carter, “Holy shit!”

Lena used the blanket to cover her chest.

“Language Lee. It’s just Carter,” Cat put her hand on Lena’s back to calm her.

“Why are you three so loud?” Kara closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears.

“We’ll go down stairs,” Cat moved to get up but didn’t know how she would get past Lena.

“It’s fine I just came in here because of my shoes. I can’t find them,” Carter said quietly.

“They should be in the laundry room by the door.”

“Thanks mom. I love you,” Carter smiled and left.

“He seems nice,” Lena made sure to keep quiet because of Kara.

“He is,” Cat sighed happily and laid back down, “Sorry about the noise Kara.”

“It’s fine. I’m just more sensitive in the morning,” Kara removed her hands from her ears and opened her eyes.

“Do you want some time alone?” Lena asked.

“No thank you,” Kara sat up and stretched, “I don’t like to be alone in places I’m not very familiar with. I’m not the most familiar with here because it’s only my second time being here.”

“That’s understandable,” Lena slid out of bed and put her shirt on, “Just in case Carter comes in again.”

“He’s going with his father in half an hour,” Cat said in an attempt to get Lena to leave her shirt off.

“Well I gu-” Lena looked at the wall, “Uh Kara, what are you doing?”

“Testing if my feet like the wall,” Kara was walking on the wall and rubbing her bare feet on it.

“I- I’m not even going to bother with that,” Cat learned on their first date not to question the things Kara does, “Breakfast anyone?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m basing Kara’s autism off of my own. My ears are also more sensitive in the mornings. I lay on the floor a lot and I put my feet on the wall. I only like the wall in my room and my computer room.


End file.
